Of Witches and Magic
by Flameberd
Summary: the journy of a thousand miles starts with a single step. this MTG player discovers it the hard way. RR plz. First fic.


Of Witches and Magic  
  
It was a normal school day, or at least it should have been. My name is Alioe, I am about 5'9" with emerald green eyes and long raven black hair. My luck and skills in strategies make people call me Witch Zero. My skill is such that the phrase "to challenge the witch" has come to mean "to commit suicide". My appearance is what you might call odd but ever since I had picked up the nick name "witch" I had taken to wearing a black witch's hat every where I go I wear a black cloak attached at the neck (it completely encircles me) belt, with five deck cases attached to it, black baggy pants and boots. Call me blind but I never even imagined the fantastic tale that lay ahead of me, full of glory, adventure and magic. This is my story.  
  
I suddenly rose, the alarm clock rudely interrupting my dreams of glory and riches and was inconveniently playing a very loud song from across the room (by myself, by Linkin Park ^-^) half enjoying, half hating that blasted alarm clock I rose into the very nearly winter air, and instantly thought better of it. I nearly flew across the room and hit the "off" button of the clock and flew back to bed, but alas I had thought of me doing this and the second alarm sounded half an hour later with the same song. Finally I was up and ready to go; the cloak on, shower taken and off to the bus stop. Nothing really interesting happened until about eleven o'clock when I attended magic club in the science teacher's room. All of the players were gathered around the center table, some games seemed to have been simply left, the hands face down on the table as if they had left mid-game. As I walked up I saw my good friend Alex, he turned and grinned.  
  
"Hey witch, there's a tournament, the winners going to states, gona go?" he waited patiently but I hesitated, I had never been to tournament, that meant I didn't know what to expect, like walking into a lions den, blindfolded and you smell like dog (O_o).  
  
"Depends, when is it going to happen?" His grin widened, he had been trying to get me to tournament for a long time.  
  
"Tomorrow, the school is supplying us with a bus and Mr. Kramran is taking the magic club, we could pick you up from the voc school. There not only going to be a regular tournament, there are also booster drafts all the time.  
  
"Then it requires money?" money, the other thing lacking in my life.  
  
"The tournaments about 5 bucks, the drafts have a fee for entering and you have to buy three packs"  
  
I sighed heavily "well I can do the tournament but the drafts are just to spendy for me." He nodded and went back to the circle, just as he got back I swear he said "got witch to come" and they broke back into their games, Alex Approached me again.  
  
"Hey wanna play a game?" he pulled out his blue-red deck out of his pocket.  
  
I nodded "choose a color, any but green." He looked confused  
  
"Why not green?"  
  
"Because I think it's the only deck of mine you haven't played, it's also my best, so I am playing it tomorrow in tournament." He nodded and took a seat at the table closest to the door (nine tables in all :D)  
  
"White then" I smiled and retrieved the deck from its case, shuffling I drew my hand.  
  
It wasn't the best I had seen but it had potential, 3 lands, benevolent bodyguard, doubtless one and a battlefield medic. I cut the top card whipgrass entangler (lousy cut but awesome card) and Alex got the option by cutting a shock. First turn he played a mountain and played lightning bolt, dealing three damage to me (17) I played my plains and my bodyguard, drew the entangler.  
  
Second turn he played no land but hit me for two with the shock. I drew a crimson acolyte, played my land and my medics; I attack him for 1 damage (19/ 15)  
  
Third turn he played an island finally and played goblin sappers. I drew my card, and grinned maliciously, had drawn a renewed faith, a card that allows me to gain six life, instantly. But I played the land and the acolyte. I attacked with my body guard, he took the damage, ending my turn (18/15)  
  
Fourth turn, he played a zephyr falcon (1/1 flying, doesn't tap to attack). Finally I drew my land and played the doubtless one (*/* power and toughness = num of clerics in play, when it deals damage I gain life LMFAO ^_^) "it's a 4/4 Alex." He growled, he really doesn't like that card. I attacked with my acolyte and the body guard 2 damage! (16/15)  
  
Fifth turn he played his third land, and a phantom warrior (2/2 no abilities) attacked me for one damage with his flying creature. I drew another land, played it and the whipgrass entangler (1/2 tap 1plains and 1 colorless, target creature can nether attack nor block this turn unless its controller pay 1 colorless for each cleric in play) and attacked with my doubtless one (5/5 now), he block with goblin sappers, his creature dies, and I gain five life (16/20).  
  
Sixth turn he plays a land and lightning blasts me (4 damage) and attaks me with his two fling creatures (3 damage) and waits. At the end of his turn I cycle the renewed faith (I draw a card and gain two life) I draw another battle field medic from cycling, and get a ward of colors, I play both (4 mana. doubtless one is now a 6/6 with props from blue) I attack with it and he has no choice but to take the damage (10/21)  
  
Seventh turn he plays a dragon whelp and attacks with his fliers (three damage) I draw a star light invoker, and play it, attacking with all my clerics, and making the whelp unable to block (whipgrass :P) he took seven from the doubtless one and four from my other clerics (-1/28)  
  
"Game." I say simply, announcing my victory.  
  
"I hate your blasted doubtless one, that's the only reason you won!" he growled  
  
"A win is a win, you lost." I said half grinning. But then the bell rang and it was back to class. But nothing they had to tech could have prepared me for the next day.  
  
***** *End* ***** ************* *Authors notes* ************* I know that this sucks, but you can flame me if you want. Review if you want. Just keep in mind I will more than likely update this fic. 


End file.
